1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a circle-cutting tool, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed to maintain optimum torque and flexible cutting functions.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
According to common circle-cutting methods, some circular lines are drawn on the surface of soft flat objects (e.g.: paper and plastic plate) by using a compass or circular items, which are then tailored linearly by utility knives or scissors. So, a special circle-cutting tool has been designed in response to the time-consuming method that affects the circular degree.
A common circle-cutting tool comprises a turnplate and a cutter, of which the turnplate is provided with a plurality of through holes, so the cutter could be inserted to rotate the turnplate for cutting. However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications:
First, as the torque of force applied by common circle-cutting tool refers to the distance between through hole and center of the turnplate, a smaller torque may lead to difficulty in application of force if a circle of smaller radius is to be cut.
Second, as the depth of through hole in the turnplate is shallow, this may give rise to hazards in case disengagement of the cutter occurs due to improper application of force by the users. Furthermore, precise coordination shall be required between through hole and cutter, otherwise the operation of cutting is prone to deviation, thus affecting the circular degree of circle.
Third, as manual insertion is adopted for said cutter, it is difficult to control the strength of force to be applied, and deep insertion may cause difficulty in application of force when cutting items of certain thickness.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.